Prehistoric Rain
It happened a long time ago, but everyone thinks I’m crazy for even bringing it up. That’s why I’m here. They secluded me in this little room, but they have allowed me to have a computer to type on. Everyone reads this. Apparently, it’s how they’re going to "psychologically evaluate" me. I don’t know what they mean by that, because I can swear to you all of this is true. There’s something in the water and it’s driving us all mad. I'm a prophet. All of this came to me in a dream. The All-Knowing speaks to me through dreams. I think that’s another reason they keep me here. They want humanity to be blind. They don’t want me to spread the knowledge of The All-Knowing. They don’t want my words awakening knowledge in the minds of their sheep, but I believe I’m getting off track. I’ll explain this to the best of my ability. Many years ago, when humanity as we know it was young, a horrible thing rained down upon us, quite literally. Before written history, a thick and sticky golden rain fell. Imagine it looking something like honey, but with a strange, lumpy texture. It had no smell, and primitive humans were confused by this. Little did they know, this fluid was something far more dangerous than just unusual rain. For centuries, millennia, even… This gathered at the bottom of ponds, oceans, lakes, rivers… This sticky substance hardened into what seemed to be nothing but sand and dirt and crumbled into tiny little pieces. Nobody knew it, but these were eggs with a horribly long incubation period. Centuries and millennia passed until all began to change. I believe that the effect caused by these 'eggs' started in the 1960s. These little grains of “sand” hatched and parasites began to affect all who drank the water. These parasites would live inside the bodies of the consumer, and they would mostly be unaffected other than an uncontrollable thirst. What is the most terrifying about the parasite, though, is that the children of the consumers would be more thoroughly affected. Their intelligence levels would be lower than that of the generation ahead of them. They would be forgetful and unreliable, and as this menace continues to exist in our water, the human race as we know it will become unintelligent and revert to nothing more than simple mostly-bald simians. So what is the cause of this? The All-Knowing told me that life on other planets feared the humans. They were evolving at a startling rate, and as the humans were killing this planet, the feared that soon, their own planets would be conquered by the bloodthirsty and greedy humans. They wanted to turn back the evolution of the human race in order to save their own home. Is that so wrong? Take this for what you will. Take it for the rambling of someone who is utterly insane, or take it for the truth that I so staunchly believe. But before you completely dismiss this, listen and watch everyone around you. Do some of them display primitive behavior? Doesn’t a lot of popular music sound like a tribal beat? Did you ever consider that this could be completely possible? Anyone could be infected with this parasite and be completely unaware and blissfully ignorant. Well, I’d better get off this computer. It’s time to take my medicine. The doctors don’t like when I converse with The All-Knowing. Written by Shinigami.Eyes. Category:Mental Illness Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Science Category:Videos